The Emissary
de:Bastok-Mission 2-3category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to the Bastok Gate Guard to start the mission. *Speak with Naji by the President's Office in Metalworks, a cutscene will play and they will escort you to President Karst. *You will then be able to ask him questions about various topics and once you are done he will ask you to head to San d'Oria or Windurst. San d'Oria Windurst *Head to the Consulate of Bastok in Northern San d'Oria. Speak with Baraka the receptionist and then speak with Helaku in the back room. *Next go to Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Halver (I-9). He will request that you to head to Ghelsba Outpost. *Go out to H-7 in Ghelsba Outpost to find an Orc named Warchief Vatgit. Defeat him (he can be soloed at level 20). **NOTE: You may stand in Ghelsba Outpost at the zone to West Ronfaure and have someone else go up and kill Warchief Vatgit. As long as you are in the party of the person who defeats Warchief Vatgit and are somewhere in the zone at the time of his death, you will get credit for killing him. *Return to the Consulate of Bastok in San d'Oria and speak again with Helaku who will ask you to head now to Windurst. *Head to Port Windurst and speak with Melek who represents the Consulate of Bastok. She will instruct you to head to Heavens Tower and speak to Kupipi, who will give a key to Giddeus. *Purchase a map of Giddeus, find a level 25 party (with someone that can sleep), and bring antidotes (White Mages may need reraiser). Make sure your gear is level 25 or under, as you will be fighting a BCNM fight that is capped at Level 25. Invisible is only needed inside Giddeus. Once inside of Giddeus, head to (G-12) to zone into Balga's Dais. *Upon entering the battlefield and receiving a cutscene, you will find Searcher and Black Dragon. The order of the fight is Searcher > Black Dragon. The Black Mage should use Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon while everyone kills the Searcher. Once Searcher is gone, the dragon will die quickly. This dragon has a very potent AOE poison attack that does 10 damage per tick, which makes antidotes necessary. He also may curse the tanks. ** Can be completed by a Pld/War and War/Mnk. ** Can be completed by a blu/nin with a couple of healing potions mp potions and yag drink. ** Can be won with a MNK/WAR and SMN/WHM by using Hundred Fists and Astral Flow. *After you have defeated the BCNM, take the Kindred Crest back to Port Windurst and speak with Melek again. She will give you The Kindred Report. *Having completed the above, take The Kindred Report back to Bastok, to the President's Office. Speak with Naji or Malduc once more, and a cutscene will commence. You will have achieved Rank 3. Windurst San d'Oria *Talk to Melek in the embassy in Port Windurst, who will send you to Heavens Tower. Talk to Kupipi to receive the magical sword. Return to the consulate of Bastok in Port Windurst and speak with Gold Skull. He will exchange the "Sword offering" for a "Dull sword". Head to Giddeus. *Go to the Treasure Room located in the tunnels of Giddeus, and once finding it, you will see it is guarded by an NPC Yagudo. He will tell you that the sword you have is not good enough to offer, and that he'd rather have the blade used by Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker, a named Yagudo that spawn not far away. Kill Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker until everyone has an Aspir Knife and then return to the Yagudo at the door to the treasure room again and trade him the Aspir Knife. *Return to the embassy in Windurst and then go to to the embassy in Northern San d'Oria who will direct you to Halver in Chateau d'Oraguille at I-9. *At this point check your mission log, if you are at the correct point it will tell you to go Investigate Yughott Grotto. There is NO key item for this fight *you will need to form a level 25 party (highly suggested that you have a BLM or RDM for sleep) and make your way to Horlais Peak. You need to go through Ghelsba Outpost to get here. From Ghelsba Outpost you can go through either Yughott Grotto or Fort Ghelsba - follow the maps to make your way there. *You will need Sneak and Invisible while in the higher level areas. *The party must have equipment that is legal for the BCNM fight as it is capped at level 25. Only 6 members of the party will be allowed to enter this battlefield. When you're ready to enter, have one of the people who has the Mission active click on the Burning Circle and enter the battlefield. You will be fighting: ::Dread Dragon ::Spotter *Once you've defeated the BCNM, take the Kindred Crest back to Helaku at the Bastokan Consul in Northern San d'Oria to receive the Kindred Report. *Having completed the above, take The Kindred Report back to Bastok, to the President's Office. Speak with Naji or Malduc once more, and a cutscene will commence. You will have achieved Rank 3. Notes *You don't lose EXP if KO'd in battle. *Duoable by 2 SAM using two hour. *Duoable by MNK and PUP. *Soloed with a little skill as RDM/NIN, sleep dragon, kill eye with melee, kite dragon and shoot bow until it dies. *BLM WHM and WAR can trio it. *BLM and Mnk can duo it. Black mage uses Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon, Monk uses Hundred Fists on the eye then follow by dragon. Aeroga should do around 120dmg (naked taru). * The Curse effect of the dragon is severe, if low-manning, bring Holy Water! ---- Game Description ;Mission Orders:Gather information on San d'Oria and Windurst. The Bastokan consulates in those two countries will provide you with a detailed briefing. :;Mission Orders (San d'Oria -> Windurst): ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Go to the highest camp in the Ghelsba Outpost and defeat Warchief Vatgit. ::;Journey to Windurst :::Go to the deepest level of Giddeus and destroy the terrible beast terrorizing the Yagudo. :;Mission Orders (Windurst -> San d'Oria): ::;Journey to Windurst :::Go to Heavens Tower and acquire the magic sword to be offered to the Yagudo. Switch weapons at the consulate before taking it to the treasure chamber in Giddeus. ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Investigate the Yughott Grotto deep inside the Ghelsba Outpost.